


Taking It Slow

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Sam is Not, Steve Rogers Is A Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve tells Sam he's still a virgin in most things, including relationships.





	Taking It Slow

Steve grins when he hears his front door unlock, willing himself to stay seated on the couch instead of jumping to greet his friend, because Sam told him it reminds him of an overgrown golden retriever. Which wouldn’t have been that bad, but they were at an Avengers party at the time and everyone in earshot immediately agreed. 

So Steve rubs his palms together and jiggles his foot as his best friend walks into view. 

“Whoo!” Sam shouts, clapping loudly and grinning at him. 

Steve laughs and ignores the loopty-loop of his heart, “What do ya have for me tonight? It must be good if it’s got you this excited.” 

_ “Tonight _ , my good friend,  _ we  _ are watching Moonlight.” Sam whips out the DVD from behind his back, and does jazz hands with the other, “And you’re going to cry. Don’t fight me on this, you are  _ going  _ to cry, and I just want you to know...it’s  _ okay.” _ Sam says, his voice going soft. 

Steve snorts and rolls his eyes, “Yeah, I know it’s okay for a man to cry, Sam, jeez. Stop mocking me for my generation’s screw ups.” 

Sam laughs to himself and comes over to the couch, dropping down next to Steve. And he bites back any reaction to how close Sam is. They’ve been having “Pop Culture Lessons” as Sam calls them every night for weeks now, Sam always sits right next to him, and Steve still hasn’t gotten used to it. 

But maybe tonight he could finally make a move, hopefully before he starts to cry if Sam’s so sure he will. 

Steve lets Sam put the DVD in, and when he turns around to join him back on the couch he tries to not make it obvious he was staring at his ass. Sam’s smirking by the time he presses play though, so it’s safe enough to say he failed. 

Steve digs his fingers into his thighs as the movie begins, and of course it's amazing. It really builds tension well, and Steve might be imagining it but the tension between him and Sam grows as well. Especially when the beach scene comes along. Sam didn't warn him at all, so Steve is kind of blindsided with the kiss and the handjob, and then the stiffy pushing against the fly of his pants. 

Steve's sitting ridiculously straight and still, as if that will will his erection away. Sam shifts next to him and his knee is given a squeeze. Steve looks down at Sam’s hand resting there before he feels the man lean over.

“Sorry I didn’t warn you about that.” He whispers, hot breath whistling against Steve’s skin as Sam’s lips tickle his ear. He feels him smirk, and the hand on his knee creeps upwards, “But it kinda looks like you don’t mind.”

Steve grabs Sam’s hand before it can reach his crotch, and squeezes his fingers, looking up at him. 

“I, uh...I don’t  _ mind _ that is, but...I don’t really have much experience with this. Of anything really, relationships included.” Steve confesses. 

“Are you...do you still have your V-card, Rogers?” Sam asks, and Steve can’t find any amusement or mockery in his voice. 

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you, yeah.” Steve breathes. He never would’ve thought telling his crush he’s still a virgin would be more nerve wracking than busting into a nazi compound. 

Sam pauses the movie, and Steve takes a deep breath, tries not to hunch his shoulders in a defense he doesn’t need.

“So...can I ask you some questions?” 

“Yeah, of course.” Steve answers. He can’t imagine Sam asking anything offensive or rude. Steve’s shoulders finally relax with the knowledge Sam is someone he can trust, always.

“How many romantic relationships have you been in?” Sam asks, his eyes so gentle in their care and attention Steve has to look away.

“One really, and that was Peggy. I think I held hands with a girl in grade school once.” 

Steve starts to laugh when Sam does, because it can’t help but sound pathetic and ridiculous. Sam reaches out and takes his hands, rubbing his thumbs over the back of them. 

“So seeing as you’re rusty in every sense of the word, I’m guessing you want to take this slow. Which is great, so long as you want to take it somewhere. What we’re gonna do is put the movie back on, finish it, and then I’m going to kiss you at the door. But that’s  _ all  _ I’m going to do. Are you agreeable to that?” Sam asks, locking eyes with him.

Steve’s breath stalls before he nods doggedly, “Mmhm, yeah, I, uh, I like the sound of that.” 

And so Steve guesses he can finally cross ‘dating’ off his list. 


End file.
